Your Guardian Angel
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: Title by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Jack Overland has been dreaming of working at Guardian Agency, an company dedicated to looking out for the best interests of children in abuse cases. So, when his best friend gets him a job as a pyshcologist, he is estatic. But when he gets on the wrong foot with his new boss, he isn't sure of what to feel. Especially when the boss is that hot.
1. Meeting the Boss

Jack's first days never went well. His first day of kindergarten ended with his head in the toilet. 3rd grade, he spent the whole year facing the corner. 7th grade began with a week of suspension for a prank that ended with an all-out food fight. Freshman year was him being pummeled by the entire football team for hitting on the lead quarterback's girl. These past experiences caused Jack to become, well cautious about any first day. To the point of hating first days.

So it only made sense that he was on edge as he approached the building of Guardian Agency, the company famous for intervening in child abuse and negligence cases to make sure the child's best interests were being chosen. It was a law firm, social service, child center, and generally just a safe haven for troubled children trying to escape.

It was the place Jack had wanted to work at since he was young. With his track record and not so good family situation, he was naturally drawn to helping other kids in the same situations as him or worse. This is the whole reason he had spent his life savings to go to Stanford, one of the top psychology and law schools in the US, and left his entire family to stay on campus. Guardian Agency was the reason that he worked his ass off to get a bachelor degree in business management and criminal psychology and a master degree in children's psychology, along with an associate's degree in law enforcement in only 6 years. 6 years of utter torture and sleep deprivation to achieve the seemingly impossible goal. The only reason he managed to survive was thanks to his college roommate-turned-best-friend-turned-current-roommate, Talayeh Summers, a business major and psychology minor herself.

Talayeh was the whole reason he had even landed his dream job at GA. They had accepted her right off the bat with her master's degree in business management, bachelor in marketing and an associate's in clinical psychology, making her finance manager as soon as she graduated from Stanford. Jack wasn't so lucky. Talayeh had spent months trying to convince the higher ups that Jack could be trusted, despite his less than clean record. The CEO of the company finally heard her plea and decided to give the boy a chance.

This was exactly why Jack was fighting with the obviously new intern receptionist on his first day. The receptionist decided to just assume that jack was one of their cases instead of being a reasonable person and look him up in the employee database that he had been added to on Friday at 6:08, according to Talayeh.

"Look lady-"

"Denise."

"Look Denise, I am a new employee here and I need to get to the 4th floor like 5 minutes ago, so if you could call someone, you would find out that I'm not lying!" Jack exclaimed, his canvas messenger bag hitting his leg as he bounced restlessly. He was already on edge with this being the wretched first day and this wasn't helping his nerves. The receptionist just rolled her eyes and smacked on her gum.

"Young man, we don't hire minors. This isn't a place to joke around at so if you want to report an incident regarding a case or make a new case, then I will schedule an appointment as soon as possible." Jack groaned. Suddenly, a bell-like giggle filled the room as a red haired woman stepped out of the elevator.

"Having some trouble on the first day, Snowflake?" The all too familiar voice of Talayeh Summers taunted. Talayeh was a sight and probably would have had Jack drooling, if he hadn't known her for so long and didn't change teams. With her Colombian and Greek roots, she was the epiphany of exotic southern hemisphere women. She was the stunning height of 5'9 and a proud owner of the hourglass figure, with tanned skin that brought out her naturally bright red hair out. This all combined with her Greek features and evergreen eyes made many guys drool. That was, until they met her personality.

Growing up in Colombia until she was 14, she was one of the scariest people he knew, and that was including his old frenemy, Kozmotis Pitchiner. She grew up in a bad neighborhood, which caused her mother to teach her as much self-defense as possible. When they moved to South Carolina Talayeh's freshman year, she immediately signed up for mixed martial arts class and quickly became the top of her class. Mixed in with her naturally short temper and fierce stubbornness, Jack had found out rather quickly not to make the Colombian mad or else you were going to feel her wrath.

"Sunshine! Have you come to save me from this endless battle?" Jack exclaimed, opening his arms for a hug. Talayeh laughed and returned his hug.

"I figured with your youthful looks and childish behavior, Denise might not believe that you were the new assistant psychologist that was hired." She stated, sending Denise a smirk. The receptionist blushed and started stuttering.

"Yo-you never told me his hair was white! I thought he was one of those kids who came in and wasted our time with fake reports of abuse!" Jack blushed at her comment of his hair. It was true that his hair was unnaturally white, a fact that got him in trouble more than once. Talayeh scoffed.

"He told you his name, didn't he? Jackson Overland, just like I told you. Now come on Snowflake, we got to introduce you to your new boss." Talayeh dragged jack into the elevator and pressed floor 4, leaving the receptionist trying to regain her dignity

"Thanks Sunshine. I don't know what I would do without you." Jack replied, looping his arm into her like they used to do in college. Old habits die hard.

"You would still be in college, banging your head against a wall, trying to figure out how to juggle all your classes and sleep. Believe me Jack, you are hopeless without me." Talayeh responded, sadly telling the truth about the situation. The elevator dinged loudly and they walked out, arm in arm.

"You don't have to be mean and tell the truth, Sunshine. So who am I working for?" Jack was bouncing with every step he took, from excitement and nervousness. Before Talayeh could give him an answer, Jack rammed into someone walking in the opposite, causing both of them, along with Talayeh to hit the floor. Muttering a curse word, Jack rubbed his now bruised backside while fixing his glasses to their original position.

"Watch where ya goin', ya bloody seppo!" the person yelled in a rough Australian accent. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'd say the same for you, Kangaroo." Jack snapped back. A lame comeback, but it was the first thing that came to mind when he thought of Australia. Talayeh covered a laugh with a cough and helped Jack up. Quickly brushing off his clothes, he turned to see who the rude Aussie was and was star struck.

The man was hot to say the least. Being about 6'4 and incredibly ripped helped that factor. But that wasn't just it. He looked like a typical Australian, but with messy raven hair and the greenest eyes Jack had ever seen, including Talayeh's. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, revealing sets of blue tribal tattoos on his biceps. All in all, he gave off a bad boy aura, which only heightened the attractiveness of the man.

Kangaroo? Did you just called me a kangaroo, mate?" the man sneered, looming over Jack and Talayeh. Jack scoffed at the man's attempt of imitating him. Going through those law enforcement classes made him a little harder to scare.

"And if I did? What are you going to do about it, _Kangaroo_?" Jack taunted, steeping forward to man.

"_Jack!"_ Talayeh shrieked indignantly, pulling him back and getting in between the two men. "Aster, control your temper." The man stepped away but kept the same glare on his face.

"Watch it, Shelia. No 'ne calls me Aster. Ya should a known that. It's Bunny to ya. Now, if ya will kindly step-"

Jack busted out laughing. "Your name's Bunny? Like a rabbit? God, that rich!" He, gripped his stomach as he bent over, laughing. Talayeh groaned and face palmed at the boy's laughter. She had hoped they would get on a better foot.

"Snowflake, stop laughing. Like your nicknames are any better." Talayeh stated, watching Jack stiffen at his nickname that she used. He glared at her.

"Low blow, Summers, low blow." Bunny chuckled at the pale boy's nickname. He was so using that later if he ever saw the boy again. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to.

"Well, it was needed to snap both of you to out of a fight. Now, Bunny lets go to your office to talk about your new assistant psychologist that got hired." Talayeh hinted, pushing the taller man in front of to guide the way. Jack froze as Talayeh grabbed his wrist to follow them. That man, the rude, sexy Australian was his new boss. And he just insulted and almost got in a fight with him.

Jack groaned, and hung his head as he followed Talayeh to his doom. His first days were never good. Looks like his first day at Guardian Agency wouldn't be any different.

_**Greeks vs Geeks: So, this was just a random idea that I got all of a sudden. I don't know the future of it really. I can go in so many different directions with the story line so, who knows how this will end up. I'm not even sure I will continue it. So if you guys, like it or see potential or whatever, leave a comment or pm me. I am willing to take ideas. But, this is a JackRabbit fanfic, because well, I am in love with JackRabbit. So, review and ciao my little snowflakes.**_


	2. Paperwork

Somehow, the short walk to Aster's office seemed like eternity for Talayeh Summers. She had set up everything perfectly. Jack was going to be on time and relax and Aster was going to be in his office, doing last minute paperwork. They would meet each other in a civilized manner. Everything was supposed to go well and she wouldn't have to worry about Jack intergrading into the company. But do things go as planned? No! Jack shows up late thanks to Denise, Aster is in a foul mood because of the cabbie, and the two had gotten into a fight in the first 5 minutes of meeting each other. Just great.

As Aster opened the door and invited her in to his office, he raised an eyebrow on the young Latina's grip on the white haired boy. He wasn't Talayeh's brother that was for sure. They looked nothing alike. Maybe a boyfriend or close friend that had come to visit her at work. "So, where is this new assistant psychologist ya got hired for me?" Talayeh took a deep breath and pushed Jack in front of her, causing him to stumble a bit. Glaring at his friend, he stood up straight and held his hand out for the Australian to shake.

"Jackson Overland, master's degree in child psychology, bachelor's degree in criminal psychology and business management, and an associate's degree in law enforcement. I believe I became the new assistant psychologist as of Friday at 6:08 pm." Jack introduced himself, his entire demeanor changing into a serious business man. Talayeh smiled with approval. If there was one thing about Jackson Overland that she had to choose was the best, it would be his dedication to his field of work. Aster apparently didn't see eye to eye with her.

"Ya both are pullin' my leg, right?" He asked disbelief evident in his voice. The look he was giving Talayeh was a mixture of confusion, anger, and suspicion. Talayeh threw her hands in the air and stood next to Jack, indicating that she was going to stand up for her roommate/best friend. "What the hell are you thinkin' Summers? This is a serious job! Ah don't need some kid that ya buddies with messing up." Aster exclaimed.

Jack lowered his hand as it became evident that Aster wasn't going to shake it and glared at the taller man. "Look Kangaroo, if you think I'm not going to take this job seriously, then you don't know anything about me. I was cleared by the president of Guardian Agency, so I believe I'm qualified enough for this position."

"He's right Aster. If Jack is anything, he is dedicated to his work. North hired him and the chairman approved. He's your assistant psychologist now and there's nothing you can do about it." Talayeh stated, crossing her arms. Aster gaped at the pair before a thought hit him. He turned towards Talayeh.

"Ya went over mah head on purpose! Ya knew ah wouldn't give the job to this larkin and so ya took it to North!" Aster accused Talayeh. Holding his gaze, she nodded in confirmation.

"I knew you were the reason that Jack hadn't been given the position straight out of college, like me. One look at his record and your opinion was decided. You wouldn't even give him the chance to say what happened or tell his side." Talayeh paused, gauging Aster and Jack's reaction. Jack was shocked to say the least. Not only would he be working with a total douche, but also with the man that was the whole reason he hadn't been picked for the job in the first place. Aster, on the other hand, showed no sign of embarrassment. "Jack deserved a shot at the position. I got one for him. So, your just gonna have to deal, because he is here to stay unless North says otherwise." With that, Talayeh touched Jack's arm gently and whispered something that caused the boy to snort with amusement and left to go to her department. Silence filled the room and Jack started to get nervous. Rocking on the back of his heels, he locked eyes with his new boss.

"So, what do I need to do, boss?" Jack asked sarcastically, stuffing his hands in his slack pockets. Aster glared at the boy.

"The Shelia may have gotten ya in this position, but that don't mean we'll be mates now. Got it?" Jack nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly.

""Got it. Seriously though, what needs to get done?" Aster looked at the desk covered with paperwork and files, along with the ones in his hand. Smirking, he gave Jack the papers and pointed to the desk. "Organize and files these. Get familiar with some of the open cases and finish up the paper work." Aster instructed, walking towards the door. Jack sputtered at the amount of papers he would have to go through before find his voice.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The Aussie looked back and smirked at the white haired boy.

"Starbucks, meetings, lunch date; the usual boss stuff. Have fun, Frostbite." Aster walked out of the office, leaving Jack dumbfounded. Staring at the pile of work ahead of him, he sighed. Might as well get started. Sitting at the desk, he shuffled through the stacks of papers. This is not what he signed up for.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Talayeh walked down the hallway of the Psychology Department for the second time today. She had just finished her work for the day ad decided to see of Jack was ready to go. Peeking into the office Jack was assigned, Talayeh saw that the lights were off and the room looked untouched. Scrunching her eyebrows, she wondered where the pale haired boy was. Glancing down the hallway, she saw that Aster's lights were still on. Maybe he knew where his new assistant was.

Walking down to the door, she pondered if she had done the right thing, getting Jack the job. Aster had always been a little…vindictive to his assistant psychologist after what happened with Sasha. Talayeh just hoped he wouldn't run Jack off. Jack had a love for helping children and this is what he wanted to do. Sighing, she leaned on the doorway and glanced at the desk, not really paying attention to who was sitting there.

"Hey Aster, do you-" She focused her gaze finally. Instead of the usual mop of bluish-black, there was a head of white. "Jack?"

Jack lifted his head from the last bit of paperwork and saw Talayeh waiting in the doorway. He sheepishly waved and finished his sentence on the last report he had to do. Done. Somehow, most likely through a miracle, he had finished all the work his douche of a boss left him. Filing it into the newly labeled 'turn in' folder, he stood up and stretched. "Right on time, Sunshine. Just finished. Now, let's go grab some grub and head home." Jack stated, grabbing his canvas bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder.

Talayeh, on the other hand, was amazed. Aster's cluttered desk was spotless and organized. All stray papers were finally tucked into their proper files. There was an actual filing order. It was…a whole other dimension. Jack turned off the lights and walked out of the office, snapping Talayeh out of her stupor.

"Snowflake, if this job doesn't work out, you would be an amazing personal assistant to some big shot CEO." Jack snorted at his friend's comment. Half way there already. He slowed slightly to match Talayeh's pace.

"I don't know, Tal. I don't think I have the legs for it. Do you think I could work a mini skirt?" Talayeh punched him in the shoulder as a response.

"You're being a douche right now. So I was thinking Beijing Breeze take out for dinner. Does that sound good?" Talayeh asked nonchalantly. Jack gave his friend a knowing smile.

"Sure, though I think the only reason you like it is because of the owner." Jack joked, earning an elbow in the ribs. It was true that his roommate had a slight crush on Treddian Breeze, the owner of their favorite and most visited restaurant. It was rumored that the feeling s were mutual, not that they would make a move on each other. But Jack didn't blame Talayeh, knowing her past relationships weren't the best.

"We're just friends Jack. The only reason he talks to me is because he wants to know what my name means." Talayeh stated weakly, unconsciously hooking her arm into Jack's for comfort. Jack raised an eyebrow at the motion but said nothing. She would tell him later, after a few beers were in her system.

"That's just an excuse to flirt with you. Now come on, I'm starving. I didn't eat lunch today."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't 30 minutes later that the duo was on their couch with Chinese takeout boxes and beers in their hands, watching old sitcoms from their childhoods. Both had changed into pajamas, with Talayeh wearing an oversized Stanford sweatshirt and cotton gray short shorts and Jack in a baggy Warp Tour short and blue checkered pajama pants. This was always a Monday night ritual, but tonight was different. Tonight, they both had drank 3 beers over their 3 beer limit. Neither of them could hold their liquor well, so it was a giggling mess of Chinese food and bad jokes. They were now reaching the question and answer of their alcohol induced party.

"So, why is that Bunny guy such a prick? I mean, he didn't even try and get to know me." Jack slurred. Talayeh leaned back and tucked her feet into the couch cushion.

"Don't worry; he is like that to all his new assistant psychologists. Ever since Sasha, no one has lasted more than six months. And the only reason she stuck around that long was because North begged her too. So, it's not you. If you stick around long enough, you get used to it." Talayeh answered in a sleepy tone. Jack's curiosity perked. He was a little more aware of his surrounding then the Latina to his right.

"What happened with Sasha?" Talayeh shrugged.

"I don't know all the details, but the job was too much for her. She cracked one day when she was handling a difficult case. It hit Aster hard. Rumor has it that they were more than boss and employee. Everyone thought that they were dating. Some even said they were engaged. No one knows for sure. But I do know that Aster feels responsible. Ever since then, he has been a total prick to his assistant." Talayeh yawned. "We are going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow morning, you know that?"

Jack chuckled and leaned on the arm of the couch. "Totally. Well, cheers to hangovers and dealing with a prick of a co-worker." Talayeh mumbled a cheer back. Soon, her breathing steadied and Jack knew his friend was out. Curling up on the other side of the couch, his mind was still thinking of the story Talayeh told him about Sasha. There was something familiar about that name. He shrugged. Probably just the alcohol messing with him. Closing his eyes, he soon drifted off into dreamland, still thinking about the girl named Sasha that started this.

_**So…I am soo sorry that I updated this late. I just ran out of time. But this has gotten some positive feedback so I will be continuing it for now. I know that Bunny sounds like a dick but, well, he is right now. And Sasha will appear back. So many backstories and characters to be revealed. So much Drama! A couple questions though. What major city should this take place in? Should the Burgess children appear? If they do, should they be patients/victims that Jack has to talk to or children in his and Talayeh's building? Should I move the romance along? Anything you want to see in particular? Review and answer my many questions. Or PM if you want to be secretive. This stories and how it ends will be impacted greatly on what you, the readers, want. Because, I have so many ways I can go with this story, so I want to publish the one YOU GUYS want to read. Remember, review my snowflakes! And Ciao!**_


	3. The Past and Present

_They were running. Running? Why were they running? Jack looked back, searching for something. No someone. The lady. The lady that had…had…._

"_Jack! How much farther?" a small voice asked. He looked down to see his little sister, Emelia, trying to keep up with him._

"_Just a bit farther, Emmy. We just need to go a bit farther." He replied. They broke into a clearing in the middle of the forest. Glee ran across his face and he danced across the clearing. It hit him for the first time that he and his were finally free from that woman. He heard Emmy share a similar laugh and run across the field. Turning to face his younger sister, he smiled as she gracefully danced to the middle of the clearing. And their happy moment was ruined by a sharp crack going through the air. Jack's eyes snapped down to the ground where his sister was standing. He was wrong. This wasn't a clearing, but a giant lack in the middle of the forest. And his little sister had found the thin ice right in the middle. Emelia looked up at her brother in fear._

"_Jack…"_

"_It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down. Just look at me." He said, kneeling down slowly. He was only a couple of feet away from her. He could reach her as long as she didn't freak out._

"_Jack, I'm scared." The ice crackled, as if laughing at them._

"_I know, I know." He stepped closer to her but the ice under his feet started to crack as well. "But you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." Emmy loved games. She would calm down. Sadly, his sentence had the opposite effect._

"_No! We're not!" She yelled back, tears flowing down her face._

"_Would I trick you?"_

"_Yes! You always play tricks!" Jack chuckled slightly. He was known for his tricks._

"_Alright. Well, not this time. I promise, I promise. You're gonna…you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." He said. His sister's breathing slowed down and she finally seemed calm. At least, calmer. An idea struck Jack. "You want to play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day." Jack wished that he had his staff, the one that his dad had made him for his 12__th__ birthday. But, that had been left at home when the woman had taken them. All he had was himself. He just hoped that was enough._

"_It's as easy as ah, one." The ice cracked slightly under his feet but he played if off as if he was gonna slip. He stepped closer to his sister. "Two. Three!" he was only two feet now between them. Emmy would have to make the rest of the way. "Alright, Now it's your turn." The girl looked down uncertain but gave her brother a smile._

"_One. " She stepped slightly but the ice started cracking more. Too much. "That's it that's it. Two." One more step as the ice began to give. Just one more step. If he could swing her away, then it would be fine. "Three!" She took the final step and he grabbed her arm. Sadly, the ice gave out before he could swing her. They both fell into the freezing water._

Jack bolted up from the couch, waking Talayeh up suddenly and causing her to fall off the couch. Groaning, she picked herself up and held up three fingers.

"Three. Two. One" As the last finger dropped, the phone rang. Jack jumped over the couch and ran over to his phone. Checking the phone, he clicked accept.

"Emmy?"

"_You had the dream too._" It wasn't a question anymore, but a statement. He sighed in relief.

"Yeah. You ok?" He jumped on the counter as Talayeh stumbled into her room. Jack checked the time to see that it was 4:30. She was probably about to get ready. They had to be to work at 6:30 and Talayeh took some time to get ready after a hangover. He felt a headache coming on himself, but ignored it.

"_Yeah, just a little freaked out by the dream. When will we stop dreaming about the lake? Or that…that…."_ Her voice broke, indicating that she was going to start crying.

"Hey, hey; it's okay. She can't get to us now. So, how are Mom and Dad doing? How's school? When are you going to come and visit me?" He shot off a bunch of questions. As long as he kept her talking about other things, she wouldn't cry. And he couldn't stand hearing her cry and not be there to comfort her. She laughed weakly at his attempt.

"_Mom and Dad are fine. They miss you a lot…I miss you a lot too. School is fine. Mom is saying that she might start homeschooling me since my schedule is starting to fill up with gigs. I'm trying to convince Tooth to let me visit you and Auntie Tal in a week or so. She is trying to work it out with the directors and keep it on the DL so the media doesn't start following you."_

Jack smiled softly as his sister talked about her upcoming career. She was talented, for sure. Though, both of the siblings were incredibly talented. While Emelia was an actress and singer, Jack was a well-known gymnast and artist. He had given up most of his adolescent career to pursue psychology. Emelia on the other hand, was going to stick with her skill set. And so their parents had decided to move to Los Angeles when she turned 10 and had gotten her first role. As she turned 13, they hired the best assistant/manager/publicist/bodyguard, Ana Thompson. Now, his little sister was the next big teen actress in Hollywood, though she went by Emma Snow like Jack went by Jack Frost in the art and gymnastic world. No one, besides their closest friends and family, knew that Emelia and Jackson Overland were also Emma Snow and Jack Frost.

"So, what is my baby sister going to star in now? I hope a new action film and not some teen romance. Nothing with kissing. I mean, I would hate to have the shovel talk with one of your coworkers because you guys are shooting a kissing scene." Jack threatened jokingly. So far, his sister had only done comedies or action films as supporting roles, but he knew it was only a matter of time before she got into a teen romance series that involved boys and scenes that no brother wanted his baby sister to do. She laughed at his question.

"_Now that you mention it, I am going to be the main female lead for a new movie series. It's called the Raven Cycle. The Raven Boys is the first book, but don't worry about kissing. The whole point of the book is that if I kiss my true love, then he will die, so it's fine. And I'll get to cut and color my hair so I will have a new look."_ She replied, excitement in her voice. Jack gave a sigh of relief. Thank god for Ana's thinking when she booked his little sister's gigs. He heard a cough and turned around to see that Talayeh was in a pencil skirt and button up shirt, her hair soaking wet.

"Jack, go get ready for work. It is 5:15." She stated, holding out a hand expectantly. He groaned.

"Hey Emmy, I got to go. I landed that job I was telling you about and Talayeh is making me get ready. I love you. Miss you too. I'm holding you to that no kissing part of that movie." She gave him a real laugh.

"_Yes sir! I love you too. I'll try and visit you in the next week or two. You should also read The Raven Boys! So, you know, you'll know who I'm playing and what I'll be doing. It's really cool actually. Bye."_ Jack smiled.

"Ok, I will. I promise. Bye." He clicked the end button and handed his phone to his roommate. She smirked.

"Go take a shower snowflake, you smell. And put on something nice please. I would rather you not give Bunny anything more ammo than he already has against you. Now shoo, I'll make some hangover breakfast." She instructed, moving towards the kitchen in a wobbly manner. Jack moaned happily at the thought of hangover breakfast. Somehow, Talayeh had mastered a remedy that worked both for him and her.

Jumping off the counter, he groaned as the usual headache and fatigue hit him. The adrenaline from the dream and then the conversation with Emmy had distracted from the hangover but now he felt it. He stumbled into his room and grabbed some slacks and a black button down shirt and a gray sweater before stumbling into the bathroom to take a long needed shower. As soon as the piercing cold water hit him, he immediately relaxed. The cold always seemed to relax him. Unlike him, Talayeh enjoyed hot temperatures and hated whenever the thermostat dropped below 70. Which is why the apartment that they lived in was either freezing cold or sizzling hot, but that was half the fun of having Talayeh as a roommate.

However, his mind wandered to their drunken conversation last night. The name Sasha sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Maybe his mom or Emmy could tell him, but he would wait for now. He was going to see his family for Thanksgiving soon. After all, it was September 29th. He could wait two months. Suddenly, there was the sound of rapid knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come on Snowflake! It doesn't take that long to shower! You need to get out if we're going to walk to the agency and eat breakfast!" his ever patient roommate yelled. He growled and finished showering, turning off the water. The water had woken him up some more, though he still struggled slightly to put his clothes on in the proper order. He walked out of the bathroom two minutes later, drying his hair with a towel. The usual white spikes now laid flat against his head, showing how long his hair really was. Talayeh scrunched her nose.

"You need a haircut."

"I can't please you this morning, can I?" Talayeh laughed and sat down at her usual spot. On her plate were toast, eggs, bacon, pineapples, mangos, and strawberries with a glass of orange juice and another glass filled with ginger ale. Jack's plate was similar, with the exception of strawberries, which he said both tasted and looked weird. Instead, blackberries were on his plate. Jack eyed the bacon on both of the plates before sitting down.

"So are you ready for day two?" Talayeh asked, taking a bite out of the bacon.

"You are a terrible vegetarian." Jack deadpanned, avoiding her question. She gave him a withering look.

"I am not a vegetarian. I just don't eat red meat unless I have a hangover. It's a personal choice." She stated, taking an even bigger bite. Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "You're avoiding my question, snowflake."

"Am I?"

"Answer the question before I throw your food in the trash." Jack proceeded to eat some of the fruit and toast on his plate.

"Yea I guess. I mean, I'll be moving into my office since I didn't get a chance yesterday. Set up some pictures and start to organize it the way I want it. Though, I am not going to enjoy having to listen to the kangaroo telling me what to do." He answered his mouth full of food. Talayeh gave a disgusted look but decided not to correct him. She knew he was doing it to annoy her.

"You'll be fine. Just don't bring up what I told you last night." She reassured him, taking a sip of her orange juice, before drinking some ginger ale. Jack almost choked on a blackberry.

"You remember that conversation?" Talayeh rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't that drunk. That takes 8 beers." She paused slightly, finishing the rest of her food. "Seriously though, don't bring up Sasha or Bunny will flip." Jack nodded, drinking the rest of his ginger ale. It was 6:15 and they still had to walk to the agency. They quickly put the dishes in the sink and grabbed their bags. Not even 5 minutes later, they were on their way to Guardians Agency. That was the amazing thing about Chicago. It was as busy as New York, but with a little more scenery and space.

"So how is Emelia?" Talayeh asked. Jack looked at her before placing both of his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"She's fine. Got another gig. Some book series that I have to read now. Mom is thinking about homeschooling her since her schedule is becoming difficult to handle with public school." Talayeh snorted at the thought of Leslie teaching her teenage daughter. Wonderful woman and a great mother, but her knowledge was very spotty.

"I hope by homeschooling, she means hiring a tutor or signing her up for an online school. If not, then Emelia is going to be misinformed a lot." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, I agree. She'll probably sign her up for an online school. It's cheaper so she can spend more money on Emmy's clothes and hair." Like Jack, Emelia had white hair. But, for the sake of protecting the family and her ordinary life, she dyed her hair brown while she was in Hollywood. Sometimes, she would just wear a wig if she didn't feel like coloring her white hair. Jack had done the same thing when he was in the spotlight, but had let it become the striking color after he quit, not that most people would believe him.

"Makes sense. Speaking of hair, are you going to dye it again? I mean, to look profession and all." Talayeh asked, picking at a lock of hair. Jack shook his hair, spraying her with water. She yelped and gave him a glare. Jack gave her a smirk and shrugged.

"No, I don't feel like it. You know, once I dye it, I have to keep up with it and that's a lot of work. So, I'll just keep it natural." Jack answered as they entered the building. Several people glanced at them, but didn't stare long enough to make either of the two uncomfortable. They walked into the elevator, pressing the fourth and sixth floor.

"Well, I hope this goes good. If you need to call me, my extension is 6592. Please don't make Bunny call me in to talk about you." Talayeh pleaded as the elevator went up. Jack was surprised.

"You're gonna feed me to the wolves?" Talayeh smirked.

"More like the dingoes. Have fun." The elevator opened and Talayeh pushed Jack out, closing the door behind him. He had just enough time to shoot her a death glare before the doors closed fully. She smirked. Turning back to the rest of the hallway, Jack sighed. Might as well get this over with. He looked at his watch to see that he had 5 minutes to spare. That's enough time to set up his office. All he really was going to do was set up his pictures and get some of his stuff out of his bag. Walking into the barren room, he turned on the lights and started to pull the pictures, desk supplies, charger, and notebook.

Throwing the notebook on the desk, he looked over his pictures again. One was of him and Emelia, both with brown hair and colored contacts in. They had matching glasses and smiles. You could tell how similar they were in this picture. Another was a full family picture with both of his parents, Jack and Emmy hair still brown. While Jack and Emmy had the same face as his mother, they had their father's smile and his eyes. Then, there was a picture of Talayeh and Jack, sporting his bright white hair, during their 3rd year at Stanford in matching sweatshirts, arms around each other's' shoulders. He placed them on his desk, with the one of his sister in the middle. As soon as the last pencil was in the jar, his door swung open, revealing a very pissed Aster. Jack looked up from the drawer where he was putting in some copies of the open files he had read yesterday.

"What did ya do to mah office, ya larkin?" He yelled, storming in to the only somewhat decorated office. He glared at the small changes made. Jack sat up in the chair. Confusion was an understatement at this point.

"I did what you told me to do." He answered dumbly, leaning back in his chair slightly. The Aussie seemed to become even more agitated.

"An' what exactly did Ah tell ya to do?" The question seemed dangerous, despite the innocent meaning. Jack thought carefully before answering.

"Organize and file the papers, completed the rest of the reports and read the open files." He answered, holding up the scanned files. Bunny's expression softened for only a fraction of a second before hardening even more.

"So when does that mean that ya can mess with mah 'ntire office, ya grumby!" Jack shrugged.

"I was going to do a half way job. You wanted it organized, I organized. Now, can I put the rest of my office together or are you going to harass me?" Jack reasoned, going back to the desk drawers. Bunny growled but said nothing. Instead, he focused on the pictures on the desk. Specifically, the one of a young girl and Jack, both with brown hair and glasses.

"Who's the ankl' biter?" Jack gave an annoyed 'hmph' and glanced at the picture before smiling.

"That's my sister, Emmy. She lives in LA with my parents. That picture was taken some time ago, when she was 8. She's amazing, so talented." He raved, obviously proud of his little sister. Bunny raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. From the way Jack was talking, he could tell that he was close to his sister. But the thing that caught Bunny's eye was Jack's hair color in the picture. It was a chocolate brown, completely different from the striking white he was sporting now. Looking at the other pictures, he saw a man and a woman with the same hair color. The only picture with the white hair was once he was in college, with Talayeh. Bunny smirked as he figured out how to get Jack in trouble.

"Ya gonna have to change ya hair back soon." Jack hesitated for a moment before continuing with his work. It wasn't the first time his hair was a hot topic for people.

"What do you mean?" Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Ah know ya not that stupid, _Snowflake_. Company policy says ya got to have ya natural color. And ah can clearly see ya hair ain't white in this pictures. So ya gonna have to change it back to brown." He sneered, causing Jack to stand up and glare at him. He did not like people always assuming that this wasn't his natural hair color, even if it did happen often.

"This is my natural hair color. My parents started dying my hair when- when I turned 9 so I wouldn't have to deal with all of the talk that happens when you have white hair." He corrected himself. The last thing Jack wanted Bunny to find out was his other life, even if it was over. Bunny seemed a little insulted.

"Do ya think Ah'm a drongo? White hair aint natural."

"It is for me." Bunny growled.

"Then please tell me how it's natural for ya." The question sounded dangerous again. Jack's hand was in a fist at this point and his was gritting his teeth.

"Because I'm albino, you idiotic jerk."

_**So this is done. I was wondering how many people had guess that Jack was albino; hence the white hair, super pale skin, bright blue eyes, and glasses. Now, to put down any myths about albinism, because I actually did research one it. It is just the lack of pigment in their cells. The most damaging effect of it is with the eyes. Albinism affects the eyes because they are missing a key part for them to see properly. They often go blind or have many surgeries to help them see better, which is why Jack is wearing glasses. They do not all have red eyes. Most do have blue eyes, like the beautiful light blue that people can't paint.**_

_**Another important thing; my questions that no one answered. I had to decide for myself a few of them, but a major one is the Burgess Children. There are 3 main ways I can go with them. So, for the next chapter; it won't be a chapter. It will be a segment of what will happen mattering on what paths you choose. And believe me; this decision affects the story a lot. So next time I update will show segments of the story paths. You guys, THE VIEWERS, will have to tell me which one or the story is at a standstill. So, next time you here from me will be a choice.**_

_**So the three paths will be:**_

_**The kids are children in Jack and Talayeh's apartment**_

_**The kids are victims in a big case that Jack has to get through (His past comes up more in this path)**_

_**The kids are extremely good friends/coworkers with Jack's sister, Emelia**_

_**So, if you review now, I can have chapter 4 out earlier. Ciao and review please!**_


	4. Plotline Choices

_**As promised, your three choices for the story. Please, tell me which one you want to read more. These are going to be small clips from each of the pathways. So, enjoy.**_

_**Choice # 1: The Burgess kids live in the same apartment complex**_

Before Jack could rush out of the door, a flash of brown hit him. He looked down to see that it was none other than Jamie Bennett, one of the kids in his apartment complex. Jack smiled at the young boy hugging his waist. Well, young was the wrong word. Jamie was now 16, only a year older than his

"Hey there Jamie. How's it going?"

"Jack! We've been looking all over for you! Sophie and I wanted to go ice skating now that the park lake is thick enough. Can you take us?" Jamie exclaimed, letting go of the older man. Jack laughed at the teen's childish manner.

"Aren't you a little too old for me to take you to the park?" Jamie scoffed at Jack's question.

"No way. You make ice skating so much fun. And I still want to learn that triple jump you did that one time. So can you please take us?" The teen explained. Jack smiled at him. Jamie was good and Jack hoped that he would go into ice skating later on.

"Sorry Jamie, I have to head to work. I landed that job I was telling you about." Jack replied, heading towards the door. Jamie visibly deflated.

"Oh." Jack sent him a smirk.

"Don't worry; this weekend I will take ALL of you to the park to have some fun."

. . . . .

"Emmy, we need to talk." Jack yelled to his sister as he entered his apartment. The scene in front of him sent electricity through his body. Emmy, his sweet baby sister, was currently kissing none other than Jamie Bennett, the kid that he thought of as his little brother. Jack froze at this. They jumped apart instantly, both blushing.

"It isn't what you think!" They shouted at the same time, blushing even harder. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because I think I just saw the kid I think of as my little brother kissing my actual little sister. If that isn't what I saw, then what was it?" Jamie rubbed the back of his neck while Emmy stared at her shoes.

"Ok, maybe it is what you think it is."

. . . . .

Jamie was standing at his front door, holding an envelope. Jack gave him a dirty look.

"Why did you wake me up at midnight? Emmy isn't even here." Jamie rubbed the back of his neck and handed Jack the envelope.

"Sorry, this lady handed this to me as I was getting back from Pip's home and told me to give it to a 'Jack Frost". When I told her that I didn't know a Jack Frost, she said then a 'Jackson Overland'. So I'm here." He explained before yawning. "I'm going home. Bye Jack." The boy walked towards the stairs, yawning all the way there. Jack rolled his eyes as he looked at the envelope. Once he saw the name, he gripped the door. No, not her. Anyone but her.

_**Choice # 2: The Burgess Kids are a part of Jack's case**_

Jack entered the meeting room with a raging headache. Why did he decide to go with Camille and Karma to the club on a Wednesday? Oh yeah, because he's an idiot. He slumped down in the chair next to Bunny, much to the Australian's amusement.

"Rough night, mate?"

"Never go clubbing with two single girls that are still in college. It never ends well, especially if you don't swing that way." Jack answered, putting his head on the cool table. Bunny chuckled.

"Well, look alive mate. We have a rough case ahead of us." Jack lifted his head a little.

"What type of case?"

"Kitnapping. Two kits, brother and sister, got kidnapped. Barely got away. Rumor has it that the bloke is severely traumatized."

. . . . .

Jack entered the room carefully, making sure not to make a lot of noise. The boy was huddled in a corner, arms around his knees. Jack looked around before deciding to sitting on the ground near the boy.

"Hey, my name is Jackson Overland, but you can call me Jack." He introduced. The boy tensed at the sudden voice but said nothing in return. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. Would you like to talk about it?" The boy shook his head. Jack sighed. It was going to take a while to gain the boy's trust, but he wasn't going to rush it. He went through the same thing.

"Ok, we don't have to. We can talk about anything you want. Can you tell me your name first?" For the first time, the boy looked up and jack froze. He hadn't seen the resemblance, but now that he saw the boy's face, he could see it. The kid looked a lot like Jack when he was younger, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jamie. I'm Jamie Bennett."

. . . . .

Talayeh escorted Jack down to the interview room again. Jack was elated. They caught her. The lady that had did this to Jamie and Sophie. As they got closer, Jack saw Bunny looking through the glass.

"We caught her. The shelia isn't goin' anywhere. Though, she seems smug." Bunny grumbled, crossing his arms. Jack laughed and placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"It's okay; at least we got the chick. Now we can get to the-" Jack looked up at the glass and stopped speaking. Color drained from his face and he began to shake. No. It can't be. Why? Jack began to back away. Talayeh came closer and looked through the glass before understanding. Bunny looked confused though.

"Snowflake? You okay?" Talayeh shook her head.

"I think Jack needs to be taken off the case, Bunny. His interviews aren't going to hold up in court if that's the lady." Talayeh explained. Bunny confusion only increased.

"Why? We need Jack's interviews. He's the only one that got the kits to talk about her." Talayeh sighed and pushed her hair back.

"I think it's time you learn the truth about Jack's past."

_**Choice # 3: The Burgess Kids are co-stars and/or friends of Emmy**_

"_I wish you could come meet my co-stars Jack. You would love them. I wish you could visit me on set."_ His sister whined at him. Jack chuckled and shifted the phone to the other ear. He had a lot of work to do, but he couldn't not talk to his sister.

"You know why I can't visit you or meet your co-workers. It's the same reason you dye your hair. Privacy. We both wanted somewhat of a normal life. That is the price to pay." He reasoned with her.

"_But I want you to meet Jamie! He is playing Gansey and is so much fun. You would love him Jack. Besides, you could just dye your hair and put some contacts in. Become Jack Frost again."_

"Jack Frost and Emma Frost aren't related." Jack paused as he replayed her words. "Isn't Gansey your true love that is supposed to die in the next year?"

"_So you have read the book! But people are always commenting about our similarities. It wouldn't be that far of a stretch. Please Jack? Just bring back Jack Frost for a bit?"_ Emmy pleaded. Jack leaned back in his chair.

"I'll think about it Emmy. No promises. I got to go. Work to do and my jerk of a boss is looking for a reason to fire me."

"_He sounds like a douche. Ok, bye Jack."_ The line went dead and Jack put down the phone. Maybe it was time to bring Jack Frost back, even for just a little bit.

. . . . .

The lights of the studio blinded Jack for a minute. He fidgeted. He hadn't been on television since Emmy decided to start singing. But here he was, about to be on public TV again, with his now chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. His sister was talking rapidly with one of the managers of the studio. Suddenly, there was a rush of movement and everyone was in their places.

"We're on in 5…4…3…2…" The camera guy stated before going silent. Then the little red light came on and Jack grinned. It was show time. Emmy was standing in a separate section, getting ready to sing one of her songs. She sent him a thumbs up as he turned his attention to the interviewer.

"And here I am with none other than the extremely elusive Jack Frost!" She exclaimed as the audience clapped. Jack laughed and relaxed. He was used to this. This is what he grew up on.

"It's nice to see you too, Carol. I'm excited to be here." He stated. The woman leaned forward.

"So after what, 7 years of not being in the public eye, what made you come back?" She asked. He knew this question was coming.

"Well, the main part was for my sister, Emma Frost. After I left the ice skating and art world, I decided to let her shine. So I disappeared. Finished high school, went to college, had a pretty normal life. But when I found out my sister had scored such a big role, I knew I had to come back and support her as much as possible. She was the one that convinced me to come back." He replied, going off the script that Tooth had told him. The interviewer deflated a little at the not-so-dramatic response before perking up.

"So, are you going back into the professional ice skating or art world?"

. . . . .

This was the situation he had been trying to avoid. Not to mix his past life, which he guess wasn't in the past anymore, with his actual life. Keep Jack Frost in Hollywood and Jackson Overland in Chicago. But here he was, hair with spots of brown in it and brown contacts still in with his boss that at some point became his crush, staring at him. It didn't help that his sister, still in her Emma Frost look, and her co-star/ boyfriend were there too. Jack groaned and sunk into the couch.

"Jack? What in bloody hell is goin' on?" Bunny asked. The question was meant to sound angry but all Jack heard was confusion.

"Emmy, you have the worst timing in the world, you know that right?" Jack groaned before getting up and taking out his contacts. Jamie's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"No way. This is how you were staying under the radar." The teen muttered before looking at his girlfriend fondly. "So is your hair white too?" Emmy blushed but made eye contact with her brother.

"So this is your boss." She started before smirking. Jack sighed as he recognized the smirk. She was going to pull something. "You weren't kidding when you said he was hot. Though, I was thinking of a god status with how much you raved about him." Bunny's eyebrows raised at these words and he sent Jack an unreadable look. This wasn't worth the stress.

"So snowflake, ya gonna explain what's happenin'?"

"Emmy, this is my boss, Aster Bunnymund. Bunny, this is my sister Emelia Overland. Though you might also know her by Emma Frost. This is James Bennett." Taking a deep breath, he made eye contact with Bunny. So much for a normal life now. "And I'm Jack Frost."

_**So those are snippets from the paths. Now, each path will include Sasha at some point and the unnamed woman from Jack's past. Two include a romance between Jack's sister and Jamie, because I love getting on Jack's overprotective brother side. So, here is the thing; I would like 5 reviews, at least, to tell me which one of the plot lines will become the story line. And I am completely serious about not writing chapter 4 until this is decided. I know, I'm blackmailing you guys, but this is for the good of the story! And I just treated you guys with clips of the story! So please review and tell me. Until next time, when the plot line is decided! Ciao my little snowflakes!**_


	5. Of Elevators and Ms Evening

_**I would like to start of with that I love you guys. You were on the ball with those review! And so the answer is obvious! The winning pathway is… Choice 2! (19 to 4 to 4…I kinda feel bad for the other choices. They got slaughtered.) Apparently, you guys like the darker, less romantic one. I am a tad sad because well, I wanted to write about Jamie and Emelia hooking up, but oh well. Now, I am considering making another story based on Choice 3. I like the idea of Jack being in the entertainment industry and I wouldn't mind doing a story like that. So, next question (though you do not have to answer this one. But it would make me happy) is, would you guys like to read a story like that? Where Jack is in the industry? Of course, he would have a different background story and may not even have a sister in that one, but would you guys be interested in that? Tell me what you think. Now, I have stalled long enough. On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. I do own my OC's (which would take too long to name so you must infer it) and the plotline.(Forgot to put this on the other chapters)**_

Bunny reeled back slightly. Albino? The bloke was kidding right? He couldn't be albino. Didn't they have those red eyes? Jack's eyes were this bright blue. A color that had Bunny itching for his paints to try and recreate the color. Not that he could access his paints. He had locked them up in storage, along with the rest of his art supplies, before giving the key to one of his close friends now living in Hollywood. He would have to call her and pay for a plane ticket to even try and get the paints. Besides, he hadn't picked up a brush since…since Sasha.

Jack counted to 10 before relaxing his posture and taking a deep breath. He had gotten good at controlling his emotions to an extent. Glancing at the time, he sighed. 6:50. They had a meeting about closing the last case Bunny had worked on before Jack got there. From then on, Jack would be involved in every case that Bunny took on. He grabbed a notebook and pen. Might as well take some notes or doodle if he was going to a meeting he knew nothing about. Looking back at Bunny, Jack saw the Aussie deep in thought. Smirking, he rolled his eyes and walked up to the taller man, snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. Those bright green eyes that he had first noticed when he met his dick of a boss. Jack still had to admit that Bunny was one of the hottest guys he had seen in a long time. He was almost tempted to track down his sketchbook and attempt to draw the Australian. Almost. Bunny snapped out of his stupor.

"Closing meeting in 10 minutes about the Lyvinsky case on the top floor with President North." Jack stated. Bunny raised an eyebrow at the boy's knowledge of the schedule but went to go track down the case file. He was still trying to figure out the system Jack had set up and it wasn't going so well. He found it soon enough and jogged to catch up with the white haired boy.

"How did ya know 'bout the meetin'?" Bunny asked as they boarded the elevator. Jack pulled out his phone and opened up the calendar app. Shoving the device into his hand, Jack continued to look forward.

"When President North gave me the job, he programmed all of the meetings scheduled so far into my phone. I mean, I'll have to update it once new meetings are scheduled, but I have the basic ones for the next 4 months."

Bunny was shocked at this. 4 months? North must really be pushing this kid as his assistant. Not that he would let Jack last more than 4 weeks, let alone 4 months. No one could handle this job. The only one he thought could, ended up quitting.

"An' why would he do that?" Jack turned towards Bunny, making full eye contact. He knew he was going to pay for this answer later, but he still had some pent up anger at the Kangaroo for the whole hair thing.

"Oh I don't know, maybe he knew you were going to be a total prick about this whole situation and decided that I might actually want a fighting chance to keep this job. It's just a theory of mine, but we can always ask." Jack snarkily replied, waiting for the inevitable reaction. Talayeh was going to kill him when they got home. Bunny's expression hardened at the boy's words. No one talk to E. Aster Bunnymund that way. Especially not some assistant fresh out of college that didn't even know an ounce about Bunny's job. He advanced towards Jack, making the white haired boy back into the elevator wall. Caging him in, Bunny leaned down close, smirking when he saw those blue eyes widen with shock.

"Ya will not talk to me like that, ya larkin. Ah don't care who ya think ya are or how many degrees ya have, Ah'm ya boss and ya will treat me with respect. Got it, _Snowflake_?" He threatened. Jack swallowed and nodded, apparently dumbfounded. Bunny straightened and moved towards the doors as the elevator dinged. Walking out, he couldn't help but think that the boy wouldn't last for more than 3 weeks. Especially if he got that scared that easily.

Jack, on the other hand, was trying to get ahold of his self. He wasn't scared but…slightly turned on for some reason. He was thinking that the Australian would yell or physically fight him, not invade his personal space and talk like that to him in the _God damn_ accent. Why did Bunny do that? Was it some way to intimated him? Another thought struck Jack as he finally exited the elevator. Bunny didn't know Jack was gay.

That was the only logical explanation. No guy, straight or not, would get that close and personal with gay man unless he didn't know the guy was gay or he was attracted to him. And Jack highly doubted that Bunny liked him at all, let alone like that. In fact, the guy seemed to hate him. So, he must have not been informed about that aspect of Jack, not that the white haired teen broadcasted it. If someone were to ask, he would tell them but he never saw the reason why everyone had to know when they first met him. Jack contemplated telling his boss as he entered the meeting room. The meeting hadn't started, thankfully, and Jack quickly sat down in the chair next to Bunny.

As he expected, the meeting was a very closed off one. Only 5 people were in the room, including him and Bunny. He had met President North, who was an extremely big Russian that had no conception of personal boundaries and vaguely reminded Jack of Santa Claus. Well, if Santa was a scary Russian man that had several tattoos and a booming voice. The other two in the room however, Jack had never met.

It was a man and a young woman sitting particular close to each other. The man was short, probably only coming up to Jack's elbow with hair so blonde it looked gold. Actually, everything about the man was gold. His hair, his eyes, and the clothes he was wearing. Jack didn't think it was possible to wear gold pants and get away with it, but this man had. He had a kind and helpful atmosphere to him, one that Jack couldn't help but smile at. The woman next to him though, kinda scared Jack. As much as the man was golden, the woman was dark. She wore a black business suit, black heels, black glasses, and had tied her black hair into a severe ponytail. The only thing that wasn't black was her eyes, which was a dark blue. They seemed in a deep conversation, even though neither were moving their lips. Jack then saw the rapid movements of hand gestures.

Sign language. He could only make out a couple of words but it was definitely sign language. So that meant that one of them was deaf or mute or that this was a private conversation. Though, why the words 'mean geese in the park' and 'love ducks so much more' would be in a secret conversation was beyond Jack. Before Jack could analyze the pair anymore, President North cleared his voice and smiled. The pair immediately stopped and turned to face the Russian. Jack leaned back in his chair and twirled the pencil in his hand. What to draw?

"Jack, nice to see you again." North stated, causing the boy to look up and smile.

"Nice to see you too, President North. Thanks for the position again." Bunny growled but kept his opinion to himself. The gold man smiled at Jack.

"This is Mr. Sanderson and Ms. Evening, our child rehabilitator and profiler. Mr. Evanander usually joins us but he is at precinct. Mr. Sanderson, or Sandy as he calls himself, is-"

"Mute right? Sorry, I know sign language and so it was a guess." Jack interrupted, looking straight at Sandy. The man's eyes widened slightly but nodded. "But you weren't always mute. Something happened when you were a teen." Everyone raised an eyebrow at Jack's assumption. Sandy nodded again, before moving his hands.

_How do you know that?_

"Well, most people that have always been mute are very graceful with it and often mess with people because of it. You sometimes stumble in the movements and even spell out words that have a gesture. And you didn't immediately come up to me and try something." Jack explained, suddenly realizing that everyone was staring at him with curiosity. "One of my cousins was born mute."

smirked at him. She leaned forward slightly, her eyes boring into his soul. "Nice deducing, Mr. Overland. Love the hair, by the way. Natural, I presume?" Jack raised an eyebrow but confirmed her question. "I can tell by the roots. Anyway, it's nice to know someone who can speak sign language as well. Sandy and I often run out of things to talk about. But this is all off topic. Let's continue with the meeting." Bunny took this as a go ahead and opened up the file. Jack took the chance to zone out and started drawing on a piece of paper.

He really didn't have an image in his mind, just started drawing lines and shading them. It wasn't until he stopped to crack his fingers that he realized what the picture was starting to become. It was the lake, frozen over. The one that he and Emmy fell through. But instead of a whole in the middle with the two in the water, it showed the beginning shape of a young woman holding flowers. She was standing on the edge of the lake, looking at the middle. In the sky was the vague image of an angel looking down at the young woman. Jack froze slightly as he realized what he was about to finish drawing. The young woman was going to be Emmy and the angel was… him. He shook his head and began to turn the page.

Looking up, he saw that the meeting was drawing to a close, with most of the papers in the file spread across the table and Sandy furiously writing something. Evening however, was looking straight at him, smirking as he made eye contact with her. Jack felt his cheeks start to warm and he looked away. That chick gave him a bad vibe and he wasn't sure why.

"So the boy will only go through minor therapy and check in with him every 3 months for the next year and half. Everyone agree?" North summed up. Sandy and Bunny nodded in agreement while Evening began to stand up.

"Meeting adjoined, I am guessing?" She stated, picking up a brief case from the floor. North frowned and cleared his throat. The black clad lady sighed and sat down. "It was a try. Next case?"

"There is no case but we are going to throw our annual Easter banquet that the Psychology department puts on. I expect every employee to be there. Bunny, details?" North asked. Jack gave his boss a confused look. Banquet? When was he going to find this out? Oh right, never because the guy doesn't trust him an inch. Bunny shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothin' besides the usual. Googlies hunt for the ankl' biters in the afternoon. Black tie banquet for our sponsors an' employees at night. Like every year." Bunny explained. North nodded and looked at evening.

"Now meeting closed. You can go, Ms. Evening." The woman got out of her seat gracefully, but instead of going to the door, she glided over to Jack.

"Jackson Overland. It's a pleasure to meet you. I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Evening Bracks, Guardian Agency's lead profiler. We'll be working together in the future." She said, holding put a hand. Jack shook it hesitantly. Her hands were cold, like ice.

"Nice to meet you too." Jack replied, unsure on what she really wanted. The woman smirked in return.

"No need to be nervous Jack. I'm sure we'll become friends." She paused slightly, her smirk growing. "That picture you were drawing was beautiful. It reminded me of another I saw years ago. If psychology doesn't work out, you could do well as an artist." Jack chuckled at the last comment.

"So I've been told before. I'll keep that in mind, Ms. Evening. It was nice talking you but I think I have to go. My boss just left." Jack acknowledged, seeing Bunny walk down the hallway to the elevator. Now that he looked around, he realized there was no one else in the room.

"I see. Well, if you ever want to talk to someone, find me. I'm on the 3rd floor, office 14." She said, walking past him. "It was nice to finally meet you…_Jack Frost_."

Jack's blood turned cold as he heard that name and whipped around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Did she know? Or was she messing with him. Something about the picture told her off. He walked out of the room quickly, turning to the page with the drawing. Looking closer, he saw the similarities to one of the paintings he did right after the incident. The same lake, same point of view, same shading. The only difference was that this was in black and white and the two people in the picture. He cursed under his breath at his mistake. No more drawing at work apparently. Pressing the button for the elevator, he tore out the paper and crumpled it into a ball.

Once the elevator doors opened, he ran in and leaned against the far wall. So many things were going through his mind at this point. Groaning in frustration, he ran his hand through his hair. Why can't his life be simple?

_**I feel like this chapter is shorter than the others, but it's not. Sigh, I don't know. So, thank you again for your reviews. So, the profiler, , has apparently guess Jack's secret identity. Who is she and how did she figure it out? What will she do? These questions will (most likely) be answered in the next chapter! Now that Jack's sexuality has been blatantly said, I feel a little more at ease. Bunny of course, will find out that Jack his batting for his team. And Bunny will stop being a jerk at some point. Don't know when though. In the next 3 chapters hopefully. So do you guys like this story? I hope so, since this is kind of a 'you guys decide when I stop writing' story. In other news, if you read my other story, 'Names and Titles', you know that I am now giving myself a deadline to meet with all of my stories. The deadline for this one is every other Tuesday. I might post them before the deadline, but hopefully not after.**_

_**Next order of business. Reviews. **_

_**To shuern94ann:**_

_**I love your questions and your ability to connect everything. Your guesses aren't that far off but I have a few plot twists up my sleeve for Jack and Bunny, regarding the case. Jack and Emmy's parents are in fact their real parents. The woman in Jack's memory though…. And the Jack Frost unveiling for Bunny will be different since I am not going with option 3. I can't tell you which parts, but it will be dramatic. Love your excitement for the story.**_

_**To StunningSpellRocks2345:**_

_**Love the name. Sadly, all three isn't an option, though that would be a very interesting, but chaotic story. I will not be combining 1 and 2, only because the case wouldn't work with any of the other children. They will appear during the investigation though.**_

_**To Guest that reviewed on April 2**__**nd**__**:**_

_**All of the pathways involve Aster finding out Jack's other life, just in different ways at different points. Jack's other life plays a big part in the story later on, so I couldn't cut it out entirely. Besides, Emmy is always going to remind him about it.**_

_**To BlAcK-vAlEnTiNe:**_

_**Love the name. It was fun to type. Thank you, I like Talayeh too. Though I think it's because everything she does for Jack. You'll see more of that later. She is here to stay, and you will find out more about her past as time goes on. I have to be honest; I was surprised when I got your review. I had to pull up my story and reread it to figure out how much of her I put in there. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Not many people enjoy OC's that are close to the main character.**_

_**So, those are all the people that I will be addressing for this chapter. As usual, leave questions, comments, happiness, or flames in that little box labeled review underneath. There is no review requirement, though I would like to get 5. Me just being hopeful. Ciao my snowflakes and enjoy your day!**_


End file.
